Supercorp-Tober
by Grayson0017
Summary: Supercorp-Tober 2019! This is my collection of one-shots for this month! Enjoy!
1. Emerald Eyes

Kara often finds herself staring at her best friend.

She isn't sure why, but there is something about the way her eyes strike her. They are slightly different colors, but green is the foundation.

It's easy to lose herself in them. Something in them makes Kara feel like home. Maybe it's the way she smiles back just as bright. Maybe it's the way she knows Lena sees her as a person, not just National City's resident Super.

"_Or maybe it's because you're in love with her you idiot," _is what Alex had told her just hours before Lena came over.

"_No! She's my best friend, I love her, but I'm not _in _love with her!" _

"_Whatever you say kid."_

"Kara?" Lena's voice breaks her trance.

She stammers nervously over her words, "Uh, sorry, what were you saying?"

Lena lets out a soft chuckle, "I asked if you wanted to skip the movies and just stay in?"

The superhero nervously adjusts her glasses, "Oh, yeah! I'm okay with that."

The air in the room is soft and light. The sunset is climbing through the slightly open blinds, landing across the brunettes eyes. Lena's eyes crystallized under the rays of light. Kara felt herself getting lost in them all over again.

Her heart twinges at the way Lena's smile brings out her dimples.

_She is truly beautiful. _

"Are you doing okay? You've been spacing out a lot recently." Once again Lena broke her daze.

"Um, yeah just got a lot to think about, I guess." Kara shrugs it off but her nerves crack her voice. She fiddles with her hands as her gaze finds a place to be anywhere other than met with Lena's.

Lena shifts to get closer to her, clasping her hands in hers. Her gaze is vulnerable and concerned. She's looking for answers.

"What's on your mind?"

"Honestly?" Kara responds and she feels frozen.

_Maybe I am in love with her. _

"How when the light shines on your eyes it makes you even more beautiful."

Any air of tension in the room melts as Lena places her hand on Kara's cheek.

"You aren't so bad yourself, Supergirl."

Lena closes the distance between them and time stops. It's everything Kara wants it to be. It's soft and sweet. Any notion of nerves are gone.

"I think I love you." The words pass her lips without hesitation.

"I think I love you too, Kara Zor-El."


	2. Broken Couch

"Kara, you broke my couch."

"It's not like I was trying to! You were the one that tempted me with potstickers!"

"So you broke the couch?" Lena asked, laughing.

"I- uh, well yeah, actually that's fair. Sorry." Kara's face scrunched as she stifled a laugh. She stood up off the couch to take in the damage. It looked to be minimal, but it definitely couldn't be used anytime soon. The cushions sunk towards the center of the couch and little bits of the support stuck out splintering the fabric.

"You are so lucky I'm rich, or we would never be able to have normal furniture."

"We?" Kara quickly turned to look at the other woman. They hadn't really ever talked or even joked about moving in together up until that day.

They had only been dating for about six months, but they waited so long to get together in the first place, it felt like they'd been together for years. They were comfortable with where they were, but Kara couldn't help but want for more.

For the first time in her life, Kara saw Lena fumble over her words.

"Well I mean- eventually, I just thought that we'd-"

Lena stopped to steady herself.

"I'll be right back," she said, turning to go towards her bedroom.

"Lena, wait-"

"It's nothing bad, promise," she cuts her off before she works herself into a panic.

She returns a couple of minutes later with a small pouch in hand. Taking Kara's hand in hers, she places the pouch in her palm and closes her fingers around it. Their eyes met, and the hero searched her girlfriend's eyes for an explanation.

Kara slowly opened the pouch and found a key inside. It was a key to Lena's apartment, mirrored by her own key except this one had the El family crest burned into it.

"I've been waiting to ask you this for a little bit, but I could never find the right time. Of course, you would figure out the perfect way for me to ask you."

Lena laughed, "Will you move in with me?"

"Absolutely!" She leaned in to kiss the other woman, but Lena pulled away.

"As long as you don't break another couch," Lena teased.

Kara let out a groan, "It was an accident!"

Lena just laughed at her girlfriend and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Here's to a new chapter of domestic bliss,"

They settled on the floor in front of the broken couch and talked about how they would make this place home for both of them.

Kara never imagined she would be here with anyone, certainly not Lena but now that she is, she couldn't see a world where Lena wasn't her home.


	3. Cute

"I have a bad feeling about this." Lena paced around their shared apartment, combing her fingers through her hair.

"Lena, I promise you it won't be that bad!" Kara had been trying desperately to calm her girlfriend down for the past hour.

"Why did he even ask us to do this! We both know he doesn't like me!" Lena continued to rant as she paced, her words started to meld into one another. Kara stopped the CEO in her tracks, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Lena, Clark doesn't hate you, and besides we are only watching Jon for one day. I promise you we got this. How bad could it be?"

Lena closed her eyes and tried to gather herself. Looking after kids is something she never thought she would have to do. She didn't even know she might want kids until Kara and her had started dating. Kara just makes everything seem so easy, and she just has a natural charm around kids.

A knock rattled Lena out of her thoughts.

_You got this._

Kara opened the door and greeted her cousin with a smile.

"Hi, Kara." He laughed as she hugged him. Lois shuffled in behind him holding their one-year-old child.

"Hi, Lena!" Lois greeted her with a smile, and Jon did the same except with fewer words and more giggling. Lena gave them a soft smile.

"So, you guys have everything you need in this bag. If you have questions you can just call us, we aren't going to space so you should be able to reach us." Clark informed them while giving them the baby bag. Kara and Lena just nodded at the instruction. Lois gave Jon a quick kiss and handed him over to Kara.

"Ra!" Jon yelled excitedly waving his arms, patting Kara's shoulders.

Lois and Clark gave their last-minute tips and said their goodbyes and they were off. Then it was just Kara, Lena, and Jon. Kara was already breaking out the stuffed animals, setting Jon down and giving him his 'krypto' dog. Watching the two interact is still such a wonder for Lena. The hero settles so easily into a caregiver role. It's like she knows exactly what to do.

"How do you do it?" Lena asked sitting next to Kara.

"Do what?"

"This," Lena gestured between the half Kryptonian and her girlfriend.

Kara stopped and furrowed her brow. "I don't know, I just try to do whatever I think will make them laugh and it works for the most part."

Lena hummed as she continued to watch the pair interact. She pressed a kiss to Kara's cheek.

"Eeee!" Jon screamed and waved at Lena. She waved back and poked his nose.

"Hello, Jon." he broke into giggles and excited gestured for Lena to do it again.

It went on like this for a solid five minutes and Jon began to waddle around the living area holding Krypto in his hands. He is still getting used to walking so he bumps into the couch a couple of times but his smile brightens the whole room.

A couple hours pass as they play and watch various different children's movies before Kara asks Lena to go pick them up some food.

She left and was back within thirty minutes with their usual take out order, and she stopped in her tracks when she saw what she came home to.

Kara and Jon were both asleep on the couch, Jon was settled in a blanket settled on Kara's chest with one of her arms around him. Lena silently set the food on the counter and grabbed her phone to take a picture.

"Cute," Lena smiled down at her phone. All things considered, Lena thought the day went better than she thought it would. Maybe she wasn't so bad with kids after all.

_Maybe one day, I'll be able to come home to something like this every night. _


End file.
